


The Captain's Cousin

by 18thCenturyGirl



Category: Daniel Boone - Fandom, Young Rebels - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18thCenturyGirl/pseuds/18thCenturyGirl
Summary: Daniel Boone must guard the young Marquis de Lafayette through the woods to General Washington's camp, but this proves to be difficult when a group of Cowboy's discovers their mission...This is a mash-up of the old T.V. shows Daniel Boone and the Young Rebels because I can. I took inspiration from other fanfictions I've read and the T.V. show Versallies. I love Lafayette and this is just for fun so please don't be mean. Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboys were paid British mercenaries

Chapter One

Daniel Boone pulled rein on his gray mare and stretched his sore and tired back, Mingo drew rein beside him looking as calm and comfortable on horseback as ever. They had been in the saddle for four hours already that day and now only a few miles remained between them and their destination.  
Daniel shaded his eyes and looked ahead, he could see the smoke from distant campfires that announced the military presence in the area.  
“You look concerned,” Mingo commented quietly.  
“You knew that man well as I Mingo.” He said, “wherever he goes he brings ill with him, we hardly need that here.”  
Mingo’s face was grave, “we must hope he was too drunk to recognize you or me. He often is after all.”  
Daniel shook his head. He was not the superstitious type but the omens all seemed to point to ill things in store.  
“Anyhow let’s move,” he said, “we don’t do any good sitting here. We’ve us a job to do.”  
He dug his heels into the horse’s side and set off at a comfortable trot. The gray of twilight was quickly chasing away the bright colors of the day as they were approached by several men holding muskets and one man in a blue and buff uniform with a golden tassel on his right shoulder, on horseback.  
“Daniel Boone I presume.” The man on horseback spoke, he had wary grey eyes that spoke of years of wartime experience and he held himself in the manner of an officer who has been baptized in the fire of battle.  
“My name sir,” Daniel said. “But you have the better of me. This is Mingo my companion”  
The man with grey eyes dipped his head in the Indian’s direction. “Sergeant Daniel Boggs, aide-de-camp to General Lafayette. He sent me here to ensure you made it here safely. I’m to escort you back to camp.”  
Daniel nodded and coaxed his horse forward, “Lead the way Sergeant we will follow your lead.”  
The Sergeant wheeled his horse around and beckoned his new companions along.  
Daniel and Mingo trotted at the man’s side as the other men slipped into the woods, no doubt returning to other posts.  
“How long have you been with the General?” Mingo asked studying the Sergeant’s face.  
“Since the beginning in ‘77 when he first came to Washington’s camp. Was there with him through Brandywine and since. Suppose that comes out to a little more than a year.” He looked intently at Mingo and then at Daniel. “It’s good of you to come. I shouldn’t want to come off to you as a man opposed to outside help for any army. You’ll see soon that my charge, the General I mean, is somewhat... headstrong. He likes to make his own decisions but they don’t always put safely ahead of everything else.”  
“ You speak of him like he is a child,” Mingo observed.  
A smile played on the sergeant’s lips. “Well, he’s not much more than a boy is he?” He drew to a stop and looked at the both of them as the rows of white tents appeared in the near distance. “You do understand he’s young?” He asked. Both Mingo and Daniel nodded. “Good,” the sergeant turned and nudged his horse back to an easy trot. “Some people find it a bit shocking the first time they meet him.”  
The three men entered the camp and dismounted. Daniel handed his reins off to a rugged looking man and followed Boggs towards the biggest tent near the center of the camp. Two men who stood near the entrance eyed them as they approached, one of them a boy who could have been no more than 17. He tightened his hold on his musket and looked to the sergeant. Boggs motioned for the boy to stand down.  
“General Lafayette is here I’m sure.” He said, the boy opened his mouth to answer but the opening of the tent flap cut him off.  
“Of course sergeant,” said the boy who now stood framed by the opening in the tent canvas, “you’ve brought our guests I see. Come in mes amis”  
Daniel studied the General in the light of the lanterns that hung about the tent. He certainly would not be the first man Daniel pegged as a Major General. He had bright auburn hair tied back with a black ribbon. His hazel eyes were warm and his face was pretty and spoke of beauty rather than strength. However, there could be no mistaking the way he held himself in his perfectly fitted blue and buff uniform, or the way he rested his hand affectionately on the hilt of his saber like a favored dog. He had seen battle and he knew who he was as an officer.  
“Welcome my friends,” He said in heavily accented English. “I’m glad to see you have arrived safely. I trust the journey was not too tiring.” He added somewhat mischievously.  
“We make our lives on the frontier sir. We’ve suffered through worse.” Mingo replied.  
“Very good,” Lafayette said, “I thank you very much for coming if only for the sake of Sergeant Boggs. I’m certain he’s told you the time he has with me.”  
In the corner, the sergeant coughed and turned away his face reddening slightly.  
“Now Monsieur Boone, seeing as you will be accompanying us on our travels I thought it would be pertinent to fit you with a military rank.” Lafayette clearly read the distaste on Daniel’s face because he hastily added, “ but only for the journey ahead and after that, you will once again be free to do just as you please.”  
Sergeant Boggs, still slightly red in the face stepped forward. “It would be the best course of action sir. If something...” he glanced at Lafayette, “...were to happen you would be in charge as second in command and you know the terrain.”  
Daniel looked at Mingo who gave a slight nod. “Very well.” He said, “what rank do I hold?”  
“Colonel,” Lafayette said. “You are second only to me on this particular expedition. I very much regret that we are unable to inform you of our destination but certain... incidents have forced me into secrecy.”  
“What incident?” Mingo asked looking alarmed, Daniel felt a chill run up his back. Mingo was not easily unsettled.  
Lafayette shook his head, “Not here.” He said simply and turned to the sergeant. “Has the rest of our posse arrived?”  
“Captain Stoke has gone to fetch them.”  
Lafayette’s lips twitched, “so a Captain fetches a Captain and his troops.”  
Daniel and Mingo exchanged a look. Another company? How many men would they be required to guide through these woods to some unknown location?  
They did not have to wait long for there answer for moments later the boy sentry from outside popped his head into the tent. “Captain Stoke and Captain Yankee Doodle are here sir,” he said. “And the rest of the men sir.” He added.  
Lafayette smiled, “ah good, please show them in.”  
Mingo looked at Daniel as if to confirm what they’d just heard. Yankee Doodle Daniel thought that’s an odd name. Surely not his own? A spy? He turned as four men entered the tent. One of them was clearly Captain Stoke for he stood in a continental uniform with the handsome face of a young man hardened by battle. There was a large, round man with spectacles perched on the edge of his nose and a round, jolly, face. A tall, solemn-looking black man stood behind him and in front of the both of them stood a lad of about 19 with sandy hair and light grey eyes.  
The boy smiled crookedly. “Always good to see you, General.” He said.  
“Captain,” Lafayette returned the boy’s smile. He turned to Mingo and Daniel, “Allow me to present Captain Stoke,” the man in uniform dipped his head in their direction. “And of course Jeremy, who you know as Captain Yankee Doodle and the rest of the Yankee Doodle Society who reside nearby but for their safety that is all I can tell you.” The three men of the society nodded together.  
So, Daniel thought, they are spies of a sort.  
Lafayette spoke. “All of these men have been tested before and proven to be trustworthy and loyal they will be traveling with us along with several other men but all of us here will form the expeditions inter circle. As I said before I would trust each and every one of them with my life.”  
But not enough to discuss this incident in front of them, Daniel noted. Mingo seemed to notice this as well for he glanced rapidly between the General and the group of men standing on the other side of the tent. Lafayette cleared his throat and as Daniel met his eyes he could see Lafayette was very well aware of what he was thinking. The boy silently pleaded with Daniel to keep his thoughts to himself, at least until they could speak somewhere more private. With a small nod, Daniel assured the boy he had nothing to fear.  
The blond boy, Jeremy, stepped forward and offered Mingo his hand then Daniel. “A pleasure to meet you both.” Daniel and Mingo shook hands with everyone in the room and then gathered in a circle around the table in the large tent. Lafayette offered everyone some port, compliments of General Washington, which Daniel turned down. Port was too gentlemanly for him and not surprisingly for Mingo. He could see on the Indian’s face that the Englishman, buried deep beneath years of frontier living, dirt and grime, dearly wanted to reach for the proffered glass but the hardened native absolutely refused. In the end, only the continental officers and the large man, who was introduced as Henry, took the port.  
“Now gentlemen,” Lafayette sipped his glass, “We have something of a long journey ahead of us. We are to rendezvous with General Washington, though as I mentioned before I am not at liberty to say where so I will lead us all there.”  
“We are to be in charge of the General’s safety,” Boggs put his full glass on the table as did Captain Stoke, both seeming to realize that though night was falling they were both still on duty.  
Henry looking somewhat guilty and placed his yet un-sipped glass in the table as well.  
Lafayette poured himself another glass. “You need not fear so for my safety Sergeant, I’m certain that our continental forces, however ragtag, can beat whatever a few cowboys can throw at us.  
The black man, Isaac, cracked his knuckles. “I agree with you General I’ll be damned before I let some cowboy lick me without a fight.”  
“Worrying about you is my job General,” Boggs said quietly only half joking and blushing again.  
“Ah yes you are General Washington’s spy on me,” Lafayette downed his third glass, finally putting the bottle aside and smiling at Boggs’s red face, “but I’m not a...” he hesitated, “how do you say it in English? What they make dolls from?”  
“Porcelain?” Henry offered.  
“Ah yes thank you. I am not a porcelain doll and I can fight for myself.”  
“We don’t doubt it, sir,” Captain Stoke spoke for the first time, “but we have our jobs to do as well. You must let us do them.”  
Lafayette smiled at the uniformed man, “Of course.” He glanced at the pocket watch that lay on the table. “Well the hour grows late my friends and he have a long way to go in the morning. Private Benns!” He called and the boy from outside entered the tent. “Will you please show our friends to their lodgings.” He turned back to Daniel, Mingo and the Yankee Doodle society, “they are of course but tents but I trust you will find them satisfactory.”  
Private Benns beckoned them out of the tent. The others left but Daniel hung back. When he was alone he turned to Lafayette who was drinking another glass of port.  
“Sir,” Daniel began, “now, seeing as we are alone...”  
“There was a man in camp who should not have been,” Lafayette said looking rather worried. “He was escorted out but I have my fears that he got what he wanted or he will soon. I also have reason to believe there is a spy in this camp for I do not know how else this man could have found us drunk as he was.” Lafayette downed his glass.  
Daniel felt a chill run down his back. “A suspicious drunk?” He asked, “Did you catch his face?”  
Lafayette shut his eyes and nodded. “He has a scar that runs across his face,” his hand traced a line across his right cheek, “looks like an old bayonet wound.”  
Daniels blood ran cold. “Green eyes?” He asked.  
Lafayette nodded “Green as I ever saw. And he has red hair just like his cousin.”  
“His cousin?” Daniel asked, unable to stop his eyes from widening.  
Lafayette looked up, “Oh did I not mention. That man is Captain Stoke’s first cousin.”  
Daniel felt his heart stop. “And... and this man is coming on the journey with us?”  
Lafayette’s eyes snapped open, “Do not question the Captain’s integrity!” He barked in a commanding tone that seemed so unlike him. “He is a good man who has served me and this country well! He would never... he would never...”  
Suddenly Lafayette’s eyes glazed and he staggered backward grabbing at the chair for support. Daniel leapt forward and grabbed the boy. He eased him into a chair and grabbed his face with both hands. “General!” He cried, “General can you hear me?” He turned to run for a Doctor when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to find Lafayette blinking and pale but the light had returned to his eyes.  
“Alright?” Daniel asked still prepared to go for a doctor.  
“Yes.” Lafayette turned away and coughed into his arm. “I do apologize for that display I’m not sure what came over me.” He coughed again.  
Daniel studied the boy. “Had anything to drink today General?” He asked, “other than port? Any water?”  
Lafayette shook his head. “I don’t think so.”  
Daniel sighed with relief, water was all he needed. “Well, you won’t do it again then.”  
Lafayette smiled weakly, “No.” He promised.  
Daniel reached over and poured the boy another glass of port. “This ought to give you your strength back.” Lafayette downed the glass and stood shakily. “My thanks, Colonel Boone.”  
Daniel nodded and rolled his shoulders back trying to adjust himself to his new title.  
“It doesn’t hurt to stop and look out for yourself once in a while youngen’”  
He said as he moved towards the tent flap, “We all need it sometimes.” Lafayette chuckled, “I will try to bear that in mind in the future Colonel.”  
At that very moment, Private Benn’s poked his head inside the tent looking slightly confused.  
“Did you yell sir?” His voice was filled with concern.  
Slowly, so slowly one could easily have missed it Lafayette shook his head in Daniels direction.  
In that swift moment, Daniel could see all the insecurity that must come with being in such a position of power so young. “Not for you,” Daniel assured the sentry, “I dropped something.”  
Benn’s raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced but did not press the issue.  
“Very well Sir’s,” He said, “Colonel if you’re ready I’ll take you to your tent. The Indian’s in there too.” He added awkwardly.  
Daniel knew he meant no harm but he still prickled at the off-hand manner in which the boy addressed Mingo.  
“That’s fine.” He said heading toward the boy. “Goodnight General,” He turned back to see that Lafayette had moved to his desk and was scribbling a letter.  
“Goodnight Colonel,” Lafayette turned and faced Daniel over his chair. “I will see you in the morning.” He turned away and coughed into this arm again.  
Daniel turned and followed Benns outside. They walked through the camp. The campfires flickered and the men who sat around them were engaged in various tasks. A small group of men sat around a few fires slightly apart from the rest. The men there were polishing their guns, drinking and one man was singing an old marching tune.  
Benns noticed his eyes, “Those men will be coming with us, sir.” He said, “They’re some of the best of us.”  
“You’ll be coming with us?” Daniel asked.  
“Yes, Sir!” The boy straightened up looking proud. “The General says I have great potential.”  
Daniel almost laughed, the General was hardly older than the boy standing before him this very moment.  
“Here’s your tent sir.” The boy motioned to the wedge tent before them.  
“Thank you.”  
“My pleasure Colonel.” Benns saluted and turned on his heel back towards the General’s tent.  
“Wait!” Daniel called after him.  
The boy turned back, “Yes sir?”  
“Your name?”  
“Sorry, sir?”  
“What’s your name?” Daniel asked.  
The sentry hesitated before realizing he was talking to a superior officer. “Peter sir, Private Peter Barns. Your servant sir!” He saluted.  
“A pleasure Peter. Would you mind fetching the General some water on your way back?” Peter nodded and Daniel turned and ducked into the tent.  
Mingo sat cross-legged on his pallet sharpening a knife.  
“Well?” He asked without looking up. “What did you find?”  
Daniel sighed and sat down, “That I wish Becky were here because I know nothing about making children, or men not far from it, take care of themselves.”  
Mingo’s stone stopped mid-stroke. “What happened?” His voice was calm and he still didn’t look up but his shoulders had tensed.  
“He darn near fainted on me,” Daniel lay back and stared at the tent ceiling. “Wasn’t drinking enough. Nothing to be afraid of.”  
“That’s all well and good,” Mingo resumed his sharpening, “but not what I meant.”  
Daniel sighed as he felt the worry rise in his throat again. “William Jacobs was here.”  
That time Mingo looked up. “When?”  
“Didn’t ask.”  
“Why not?”  
“I was more focused on the other detail.”  
“And that was?” Mingo’s face looked grave in the light of the one flickering lantern.  
“Captain Stoke,” Daniel sighed, “Jacobs is his cousin.”  
Mingo was silent, Daniel turned to face him and found him picking up his knife again.  
“Well,” He said, “suppose we’ll have to keep an eye on him then.”

The sound of yells and gunfire yanked Daniel from his sleep. He shot to his feet and saw that Mingo had gone without even bothering to wake him. That was bad.  
Grabbing his musket that lay at his side, he rushed from the tent to find a scene of disarray. Men were running, yelling, a few lay on the ground nursing wounds. Still, others lay deathly still their empty eyes staring at the lightening sky, as the ground around them was soaked with their blood.  
The west end of the camp was were the largest group of men had gathered. Through the gaps in their ranks Daniel could see other men, mostly in hunting frock, fleeing towards the woods, all but one, who was staggering like one who has had too much to drink.  
Daniel knew, but it was not until the man turned and met his eye, did he fell his heart drop. William Jacobs’s cold, green eyes stared back at him through the smoke. He was wearing his old militia uniform and, despite or perhaps because of the alcohol, his face was that of murder.  
His lips moved and he seemed to yell something before he turned but Daniel did not catch it and before he knew it the drunken man was gone.  
He turned and made a beeline for Lafayette’s tent. They had to leave immediately, even waiting till morning would be too risky.  
He stopped at the scene outside the General’s tent. Lafayette was holding one of the sentries from the night before. Not Benns but an older man with a kind face. Lafayette’s ear was inches from the man’s lips, which were moving slowly. Boggs stood not far behind his head bowed.  
Daniel watched as Lafayette nodded, this seemed to comfort the other man who, until then, had been working his fingers anxiously in the mud around him. He said something else and grasped, weakly at Lafayette’s wrist.  
Lafayette nodded and Daniel could make out on the boy’s lips I promise, the man’s grip seemed to falter and then went slack.  
Lafayette shut his eyes; he made a quick sign of the cross over the fallen man’s body and then rose slowly.  
Daniel finally dared to approach. Lafayette acknowledged his presence with a tip of his head but otherwise stood silent.  
Daniel looked down at the body on the ground. “I’m sorry.” He said, what else could be said?  
“He took the bullet for me,” Lafayette’s voice was heavy with grief, it made his accent more pronounced. “One of them came for me but he jumped in the way...” he trailed off. “Now I must go write his wife, no! His widow and inform her of these events. And what am I to say? Your husband gave his life for mine? A boy you have never met! I live he does not! Merci beaucoup!” He turned away and swallowed hard.  
Sergeant Boggs laid a hand on his shoulder but remained silent.  
Daniel stepped forward, “General,” he said, “ It was Jacobs who’s done this. Saw him with my own eyes. If he can do this to a well-guarded military camp you need to move to one that is safer. We must ride tonight.”  
Lafayette looked at the man on the ground and opened his mouth but Daniel cut him off. “There will be time to mourn sir, but not here. Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain. You must protect yourself! Please, sir, I implore you to hear me!”  
Lafayette heaved a sigh. He knelt and closed the dead man’s eye and then rested his hand on his chest. “Very well,” he said, “we leave in half an hours time. We shall meet at the west end of the camp, as that is the way we must go.”  
“Is there no other way?” Daniel asked, “those men just came from the west.”  
Lafayette shook his head, “It must be the west.” He rose again. “If you are having second thoughts about this journey Colonel I can hardly blame you if you chose not to accompany us. No one here would think any less of you my brave friend.”  
“I’m coming and Mingo too.” Daniel looked around for the Indian but could not see him. “We’ve us a job to do.” He repeated what he’d told Mingo earlier.  
Lafayette turned to his tent. “Then ready yourself, Colonel.” He said without looking back. He and Boggs ducked inside.  
Daniel walked back through the war-torn camp. Men were on the ground, tending the wounded or the dead. One camp follower woman found the body of her son and sank to the ground with a howl of dismay and anguish.  
It made the hairs rise on Daniel's neck. No matter how long he was on the frontier, the sound of a mother mourning a child was one he would never grow comfortable with.  
He found Mingo nursing a bloodied arm outside their tent.  
“What happened?” Daniel asked, sitting next to him.  
“My own fault,” Mingo pressed a cloth to the cut. “The Englishman in me didn’t pay enough attention to his own knife. Not as bad as it looks.” He looked up, “When do we leave?” He didn’t ask if, he already knew.  
“Half an hour.”  
Mingo bound his wound and stood. “I’ll fetch the saddlebags. Make sure the guns are primed and loaded.”  
Daniel did as he said. He loaded his musket and two pistols, he readied Mingo’s gun as well.  
When Mingo returned they packed in silence and once they were finished, silently broke camp, mounted their horses and headed to the west side of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

There was some difficulty getting Henry away from the camp hospital. Apparently, the man was an apothecary and the call to help the wounded was strong. Lafayette looked solemn and grave and, Daniel thought, unnaturally pale. He put that down to the shock of the sudden attempt on his life and the loss of a man close to him.

Jeremy yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Damn them!” He said looking in the direction the cowboys had fled. “They should never have been able to find us! How did they know?” He shook his head as two men carried a lifeless body between them. “Such a waste of life.”

Daniel sighed, there was no doubt in his mind that there was a spy in the camp but there was no way to know whom, no matter his suspicions. Lafayette and Sergeant Boggs had mounted their horses and the Yankee Doodle Society and Captain Stoke did the same. The other men formed rank behind the horses and the march began with Lafayette in the lead flanked by Daniel, Mingo, and Boggs followed by the Society members.

The rode in silence for some time with nothing but the sound of the men’s marching feet and the horse's hooves hitting the ground filling the air. Finally, Lafayette turned to Daniel and Mingo. “I must that you for journeying with us despite the danger,” he said, “I owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“No need to thank us, sir,” Daniel said, “It’s a pleasure to aid you.”

The events succeeding happened so quickly it scarcely had time to register in Daniel’s mind. One of the men marching behind tripped over a tree root and dropped his musket that discharged.

“Shot!” One of the other men, no more than 20, yelled. A panic ensued and in the commotion, Sergeant Boggs was thrown from his horse. The frightened creature rushed straight into the stream beside them and gave a dreadful, guttural screech.

“Form up!” Lafayette yelled leaping from his own horse and waving his saber. “Form up men!”

Daniel jumped down and grabbed one of the men by the shoulders. “Back in line!” He yelled.

Finally, the commotion calmed and the men stood in formation, Lafayette paced in front of them. “Calm yourselves men.” He called, “a mere mistake, there is no harm done but to that poor creature,” he motioned to the horse, crying in the stream. “Benns,” he called the boy forward, “Put it out of its misery.”

“Yes, sir.” The boy saluted enthusiastically and drew his pistol. He ran down to stream and aimed at the whimpering horse, he pulled the trigger. There was the click of a misfire, the boy cocked the gun, cleaned the flint and tried again, but again there was only a click.

“Here,” Lafayette reached into his saddlebag, “use mine.”

The young solider placed his pistol on a rock and hurried up the bank. He took Lafayette’s gun and turned back to the horse in the stream. He cocked the flint and pulled the trigger. A violent explosion and a huge puff of smoke followed and Benns dropped to the ground with a scream of pain. Jeremy leapt off his horse and slid down the bank. He was at Benns side in an instant with Henry close behind. The poor Private was cradling his right arm which was a bloody mess; the discharged pistol lay in the mud beside him deformed and smoking.

Henry reached into his side pouch and pulled out bundles of cloth that he pressed against Private Benns’s mangled hand, they were soaked through in seconds.

Lafayette looked on silent and shocked his hand half raised and mouth slightly ajar.

Benns whimpered as Henry bound rope around his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he said as he did, “I have to make the bleeding stop.” He pulled a leather strap out of his bag and placed it between the boy’s teeth.

Lafayette approached and seized Peter’s good hand. “Good God mon ami I’m so sorry! I don’t I know what happened! I…I…” Lafayette reached out to steady himself against a rock and turned away coughing into his arm.

Henry looked at Lafayette looking concerned but completed tying the knot without a word. He and Jeremy helped the boy to a sitting position, he cried out and bit down on the strap in his mouth.

“Burnell!” Boggs stepped up and called a man forward from the ranks, “Take Private Benns to the main column of the army and get him help from a doctor.”

“Yes, sir.” The man wrapped Benns’s arm around his shoulder.

“Here take my horse.” Mingo removed his saddlebags and bedroll and handed the reins to Boggs as he and Burnell lifted the bleeding Private Benns into the saddle.

Lafayette scrambled up the bank and again gripped Peter’s good hand. “I…”

“No…General,” Peter panted, “not…your…fault…” His head dropped as he slipped into unconsciousness. Lafayette made a distressed noise and turned away to cough.

Burnell climbed into the saddle and propped Benns up against his shoulder. “I’ll see he’s alright General, I promise.” He said looking down at Lafayette and taking up the reins.

“See that he’s alright…” Lafayette murmured absent-mindedly coughing again.

Burnell kicked his horse and rode off through the trees as the group silently watched him go.

 

The ride forward was quiet, broken only by the occasional cough, usually from Lafayette, or the beginning of a sentence that died off before it was fully uttered.

Mingo and Boggs were walking with the enlisted men having lost their horses and Henry was riding near them searching in his bag for something to treat the bump on the back of Boggs' head.

Daniel drew up beside Lafayette and reached out to touch the horse’s mane. Jerking his head he motioned Lafayette forward, away from the rest of the posse. “You alright son?” He asked, “You had quite a shock back there.”

Lafayette looked at him distantly, “mmh,” he managed nodding. “Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.”

Daniel was confused, “I don’t speak French lad.”

Lafayette looked at him as if just realizing he was not alone, “Sorry?”

“Who did you think you were talking to?” Daniel asked concerned.

Lafayette shook his head, “I…I don’t know.” The shock seemed to be affecting him very badly to distract him so.

“I must be hard to lose a man to your own weapon. But like the boy said it was not your fault you had no way of knowing that would happen.”

Lafayette nodded distractedly but did not appear convinced.

“Sir, that gun was tampered with to misfire, you’d be an easy target for an enemy bayonet once you’d been so badly wounded. Someone is trying to kill you, sir.” Lafayette blink long and hard, “Sir you must be entirely honest with me, did you load your own gun?” Lafayette coughed and nodded. “Did you fill your own canteen?”

“No,” Lafayette said, “one of the sentries did.”

“Then I have to ask you to pour it out and trade canteens with me as soon as we make camp for the night,” Daniel instructed, “don’t drink out of it till you do.”

Lafayette looked at him with bright, questioning eyes. “Don’t you think poison is a bit far outside the English repertoire Colonel?”

Daniel shook his head. “These aren’t English soldiers you’re dealing with lad, it’s Cowboys and William Jacobs, I’d put nothing past him.”

Lafayette cleared his throat and nodded tightening his grip on the horse’s reins.

Henry rode up, “The Sergeant ought to take a rest,” he said. “He hit his head when he fell. He’ll be alright but with head injuries, it’s always better to see they don’t get worse by letting them rest.”

“Let him have my horse,” Daniel pulled rein, “I can walk.”

Boggs, after some protest, was coaxed onto the horse and Daniel fell into step beside Mingo.

“Something’s not right.” Mingo’s eyes flitted around the woods never resting on one thing for too long, “I don’t like it.”

“What?”

“Everything.” Mingo said the Indian’s face was troubled, “Someone’s watching us. I don’t feel we’re alone here, almost as if…” He froze suddenly causing the man marching behind him to crash into his back with a curse.

“Shh!” Mingo hissed, his eyes darting about, everyone went quiet and only the wind whistling in the trees was heard, that and…

“Fire!”

“Get down!” Mingo screeched as the woods around then exploded with gunfire.

Boggs leapt from his saddle and plowed into Lafayette throwing both of them to the forest floor, the General scrambled to his feet pulling his sword.

“Fire, men!” He yelled over the roar, “For the love of God fire!”

Lafayette’s men opened fire into the woods and were rewarded with another hail of bullets.

Daniel pulled his musket to his shoulder and fired at the shapes flitting in and out of the trees in the near distance. A man behind a tree near him threw a twig at his head, he was out of cartridges, Daniel reached into his saddlebag and pulled out four but before he could throw them the man collapsed blood coursing from his neck, his eyes wide and shocked. Daniel went to his side but the man was already gone.

The pops of gunfire were becoming more sporadic and the sound of running feet and the Cowboys retreating into the woods soon filled the forest.

In the end, they buried two bodies that night one, the man who had died from a bullet to the neck and the other an older man about 40, who, Boggs sadly called ‘Jack’.

Henry recommended a third man with a wounded shoulder return to the main force to seek better medical attention and Jeremy offered up his horse. In just one day they had lost the aid of five men. Lafayette swung his sword through the air in frustration hissing things in French that Daniel suspected were curses.

Mingo went to his side. “We must leave now sir,” he clutched his knife, “they may return.”

Lafayette muttered something in French but climbed onto his horse without further objection. They rode for some miles until they reached a clearing in the forest and it was decided that they should set up camp there.

Isaac and another enlisted man made a campfire around which everyone spread their bedrolls and lay down. It was agreed that turns would be taken in keeping watch and so the first young man was sent off into the woods to patrol the area.

Daniel could not help but notice that Lafayette seemed pale and uncommonly tired and quiet. Certainly, the boy was saddened by the loss of so many men and shocked at the three most recent attempts on his life; but from what Daniel could tell of his personality these things ought to have mad the young Marquis more talkative and yet he was silent save an occasional cough.

Jeremy approached Daniel, “Mind if I sit down Colonel?” He asked politely.

“Daniel,” Daniel corrected him. “And no, of course, I don’t mind.” Jeremy settled himself in the leaves beside him and the sat a ways off from the rest of the group.

“I worry for him.” Jeremy suddenly blurted out looking at Lafayette who sat alone with his head bowed. “Something’s off with him, he’s just not himself.”

Daniel patted the boy’s shoulder. “He’s a lot on his mind lad, he’s lost men, he’s tired, I suppose a bit ill as well if that cough means anything. I’m sure he’ll be much better in the morning.” He sounded more confident than he felt, Lafayette’s cough worried him.

Jeremy nodded, “Suppose it’s a bit improper for me to call myself his friend but…”

“You are,” Daniel cut him off, “that boy could make friends with the devil. There’s nothing wrong with his being friends with you.”

Jeremy smiled, looking satisfied, “Well as his friend may I ask you to keep an eye on him? We all will too of course but you are his second in command and he’d likely come to you for help should he need it.”

“Course.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy rose and brushed himself off. “That’s all that needs sayin’ then.” He made to leave.

“Lad,” Daniel called after him. “How’d you come to be part of the continentals?”

Jeremy looked back and his eyes sadden. “Long story,” he said. “I’m not the first continental captain in my family.”

“Oh,” Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“My brother, Robert, was in the army as well, he…he was killed in battle. I couldn’t just leave his war unfinished. When General Lafayette asked if I’d be willing to help him with the rest of the Society… I said yes. He’s a good man Lafayette. He went to my brother’s funeral. That was brave he could have been caught and the God knows what… but he came because he said no good soldier should go unrecognized.” Without another word, Jeremy walked away

 

Daniel woke that night to the sound of coughing, the harsh coughing sound he associated with a man fixing to collapse. Slowly so as not to disturb the others’ sleep he rose to a seated position.

He could just make out the huddled, hunched-over figure of General Lafayette on all fours where he must have crawled away from the group. His body convulsed violently as he coughed.

A chill ran through Daniel's heart, illness would not make their journey any easier and worse than that he had seen men far stronger than Lafayette die of what appeared to be a simple cough.

He quietly approached the boy, “You alright youngen’?” He asked stupidly.

Lafayette jerked his head seemingly to indicate he had heard the question but the coughing didn’t cease. Daniel knelt next to Lafayette and rubbed his back knowing he could do little else. Finally, the coughing slowed and became less violent.

Lafayette turned, eyes streaming, “Merci Colonel Boone,” he gasped, “my sincere apologies for waking you.” He made to crawl away but Daniel gripped his shoulder.

“Wait just a minute lad,” he soothed, “ how long?”

“Pardon?”

“How long have you been like this?”

“Just something caught in my throat.” Lafayette tried to stand but his legs shook and he quickly dropped to the ground again with a hiss of exasperation and embarrassment.

Worry tour at Daniel. “You’re ill son. I don’t know how long you’ve kept it from us but it stops now.” He said praying the boy would overcome his pride and admit the fact that he was indeed, ill.

Lafayette shook his head but his face was unconvincing he coughed once and stood looking more determined this time. Daniel stood with him.

Lafayette drew a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped at his eyes with it.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Daniel shook his head. “‘S alright lad. But you ought to take better care of yourself.” He crossed to his pallet and picked up his blanket. “Use this, stay warm.”

Daniel couldn’t see it but he was certain that the Marquis flushed a deep crimson at this show of concern. He took a step back shaking his head. “Colonel that is yours! I could not possibly-“ He devolved into another coughing fit. Staggering farther away from the group the poor boy leaned against a tree, waving Daniel away with his free hand. Daniel watched with sympathy as Lafayette gripped the tree for support, handkerchief pressed firmly against his mouth. Finally, the coughing ceased. Lafayette made a pained noise and glanced at his handkerchief as he drew it away before hurriedly tucking it back into his sleeve.

He met Daniel's eyes. “Just a cough Colonel.” His voice was rasping. “Everyone has had one before.”

But not everyone survives Daniel’s head whispered. He swallowed, “General you ought to let Henry have a look at you tomorrow.”

Lafayette shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but coughed instead. “There’s no shame in asking for help lad.” Daniel put a hand on his shoulder, “Just let him make sure it’s nothing serious.”

“Colonel,” Lafayette’s voice had that authoritative tone to it again, “I am perfectly well.”

“Hardly!” Daniel snorted, “Sir I…”

“Colonel I am your commanding officer! Should the cough become worse I will allow Henry to look me over but till then I wish for you not to question my truthfulness.”

“General! You can hardly stand!” Daniel felt anger bubble up in his chest.

“I am fine!” Lafayette hissed coughing again.

Daniel could see that this was going nowhere; the boy was too headstrong and stubborn. “Very well,” he sighed exasperated, “but at least you must except some of my conditions if I am to except yours.” Lafayette nodded and Daniel began.

“Try and drink more water. We can get you proper medical attention once we reach Washington’s camp you must take that. Tomorrow Henry will look over all the men and he will examine you. Yes, he will but he will have no reason to single you out for medical attention. And please sir, keep warm.” He held out the blanket and this time the General took it but only because he seemed too exhausted to resist.

He staggered back to his sleeping pallet and lay facing away from Daniel.

Daniel watched him from his place beside the tree. The boys breathing seemed too fast but he appeared to be asleep. Daniel vowed that the very moment it became worse Henry would know and at the same time cursed himself and Lafayette. Lafayette for his stubbornness and himself for his inability to stand his ground with a boy barely 20 years of age.

Daniel headed back to his pallet as well praying to the Lord that Lafayette’s explanation of his fit was true, that it was but a cough, and he would soon fall asleep, but not too long after these hopes were dashed as he heard Lafayette begin coughing again and crawl away into the woods.


End file.
